


Return

by TheLightFury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury
Summary: This should have ended by now. Each time he was promised it would be the last. Yet within a matter of days, without fail, it came for him again. The burning. The command. The overwhelming yearning that divided his own will so sharply, every fibre of his being felt as though it was being torn in two. And with each forbidden visit, traitorous anticipation, hunger, and relief consumed him a little faster.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 18





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Crimsonheadache for the beta!

The echoing roar of the Floo announcing his presence brought goosebumps to Draco’s skin, instinctively forcing him to the shadows. Barely daring to breathe, he fought to catch any sound of movement, any indication that his arrival had been noticed over the rushing of blood in his ears. The still, calm air did little to soothe the buzzing of his nerves.

Unable to stay cowering in the corner, he crept forwards, slowly, meticulously, ascending the stairs in a pattern that was all too familiar. Every creak, however slight, sent adrenaline spiking through his veins. Every rustle of fabric—even from his clothes—twisted a knife in his chest. And every hint of movement doused him in terrifying chills. But still, he pressed on, passing empty room after empty room, drawing closer to his goal. 

His nemesis. 

This should have ended by now. Each time he was promised it would be the last. That he’d never be in this position again. Yet within a matter of days, without fail, it came for him again. The burning. The command. The overwhelming yearning that divided his own will so sharply, every fibre of his being felt as though it was being torn in two. Every time, the very thought sickened him. Every time, he banked on the promise of ‘never again’. Every time he resisted, cursed, fought with all his might. But every time, without fail, he bowed to it. And with each forbidden visit, traitorous anticipation, hunger, and relief consumed him a little faster. 

With a few careful hops over missing floorboards he shouldn’t know were there, the final staircase loomed before him. Suddenly, breaths he’d barely dared to take stuck in his throat. Suddenly, the voice of reason screamed at him to run in the opposite direction. And suddenly, the noise he’d dreamed of for six, torturous days, caressed his ears.

Snores.

Slight. Soft.  _ Symphonic. _

At once, every miserable moment he’d endured in the last week crashed over him. Devastating. Agonising. Desperate. Though no recollection of moving registered, all of a sudden, the landing, the final hurdle, materialised beneath his feet. But still, breaths—hungry and urgent—echoed from him. As blind fingers automatically groped for the throw that always hung over the bannister, a single coherent thought begged ‘ _ Closer.’  _

Without an ounce of grace or elegance, he collapsed to the floor outside the bedroom, the protest from his coccyx going unnoticed. But only once the blanket draped haphazardly around him, the cold stone wall found his back, and the peaceful, rhythmic breaths finally cradled him, did the belt around his chest loosen.

_ 'Just once more,'  _ he promised, head buried in the soft fabric.  _ ‘One last time.’  _

But as warm, golden relief slowly trickled through his heart, and every tension, every pain, every need revelled and delighted in the smell, the sound, the simple glorious presence of another human being, Draco knew no matter what, he'd always return.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it <3 come and find me on Tumblr, @april-thelightfury115 :)


End file.
